The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve assembly where a valve seat is provided between an inlet and an outlet opening as well as a closing element which, by the force of a spring, tightly contacts the valve seat in a tension-free state.
A valve of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,702. It is used for the supply of volatile fuel components from a fuel tank to the intake pipe of a combustion engine. The actuation is pulsed in order to ensure a careful adjustment of the volume of passing fuel vapors to the absorption capacity of the combustion engine.